fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pistol Hates Spinach
One fine evening, King Frederic, Queen Arianna, George Geef, Jr., and Pistol Pete were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. The waiter placed their meals in front of them - steak with rum sauce, broccoli, and mashed potatoes for Frederic, escarole bean soup for Arianna, grilled chicken for George Geef, Jr., and a spinach salad for Pistol. "Mmmmm!" Frederic said, looks good!" Pistol was ready to dig into her supper. But before she could, she picked out a few things she did not like. "Cucumbers, yucky. Mushrooms, yucky. Onions, yucky. And smelly." she muttered. Then she took out a raw green spinach leaf from her salad. "Hey, this isn't lettuce!" she yelled, "What kind of a salad is it?" "Uh-oh, she's gonna pop!" George Geef, Jr. said, looking worried. "This is spinach!" Pistol said. As the waiter was refilling Pistol's glass, he looked at her. "Is something the matter?" he asked. "This is spinach." Pistol said. Then she shouted, "And I! HATE! SPINACH!!!!!" And on "spinach", Pistol threw her fist on the plate, causing the salad bowl to fly off her plate and land right on the waiter's head! Everyone stared at the whole Comeau family in shock. The waiter was humiliated and very angry to have salad on his head. "Uh-oh." Pistol gulped. "That's it!" the waiter said angrily, "I quit!" And he stormed off. Arianna and George Geef, Jr. felt embarrassed. But Frederic was very, very angry at Pistol. "I'm so embarrassed!" Arianna said to herself. "Pistol Sarah Jane Pete Comeau!" Frederic scolded through gritted teeth. Pistol hung her head in guilt. Later on, the Comeau family drove back home. Frederic was still angry. Mrs. Brisby, Olivia Flaversham, and Tanya Mousekewitz were babysitting Rapunzel and her brothers, Copper and Tod. "Back so soon?" Mrs. Brisby asked. "Did you have a good time?" Olivia asked. "How did it turn out?" asked Tanya. George Geef, Jr. began telling the girl mice what had happened. "Pistol punched her salad, and it exploded!" Frederic and Arianna glared at their son as he finished the story. "All over the waiter, and everyone was staring at us." "They were not," Pistol yelled. She took off her sweater and folded her arms, pouting. "Everyone's making this into such a big deal!" "No more restaurants for you, young lady," Frederic told Pistol. "Until you can behave and learn to eat what's placed in front of you. Now go to your room!" Pistol became very angry. She glared angrily at Frederic and told him, "You're as evil as the Ringmaster!" She then went to her room in tears, where her real parents, Pete Pete and Peg Pete, her real brother, Pete Junior "PJ" Pete, and her pet dog, Chainsaw, are waiting for her. "Father, can we still go to Aunt Brisby, Aunt Olivia, and Aunt Tanya's birthday party at the Once Upon a Buffet and Grill next week?" Rapunzel asked. "Yes, Rapunzel." Frederic said, "But I'm afraid Pistol and her family will not be joining us." Category:X Hates Spinach Category:Go to Your Room Category:Being Punished Category:761954